Ryuuji Takasu
Ryuuji Takasu is the main male character in the anime, manga, and light novel series Toradora. He's the love interest of Taiga Aisaka, and was the potential love interest of Minori Kushieda, since he had a crush on her, and Ami Kawashima, as she seemed to have a crush on him. Appearance Ryuuji is a young man of average height with short, blue hair, and due to heredity, his sanpaku eyes make him look like an intimidating delinquent and causes many misunderstandings[1] because people find him scary. He is usually seen wearing the school uniform. Personality Ryuuji often helps Taiga Aisaka with domestic chores which she is otherwise unable to perform. At school, he is known as "the only person able to stop the palmtop tiger", referring to Taiga's nickname. Due to the misunderstandings due to his looks, as well as how he grew up, he tends to look down on himself. Despite this, Ryuuji is rather calm in most situations and is responsible, smart and has great grades, even when compared to Yusaku Kitamura (Ryuuji's best friend). In the light novels, he sees a tender side of Taiga that she hides from everyone. In the anime, he is dense when it comes to girls' feelings, especially about things between him, Taiga, Minori Kushieda and Ami Kawashima. While initially seen as intimidating by most others, he makes more friends. His feelings and relationship to Taiga begin to change as he spends more time with her throughout the series. Eventually, he and Taiga become a couple and they got married (which now makes her Taiga Takasu) so in that way they can both be adults. Relationships Taiga Aisaka According to the anime series, Ryuuji met her after they bumped into each other, making Taiga punch him because of her bad mood[1]> and attitude. They eventually became good friends because of the controversial love letter that made Ryuuji know that Taiga was planning on confessing her love for Yusaku Kitamura (Ryuuji's best friend) which made him show Taiga everything about his crush from love letters, music and others since he can't let his feelings out. After understanding everything that Ryuuji had said, Taiga accidentally read one of his love letter making her know that Ryuji has a crush on Minori Kushieda (Taiga's best friend). Ryuuji suggests that they cooperate to win the objects of their affections[1] and Taiga exploits the fact that Ryuuji will do anything to get closer to Minori. Taiga makes him her personal servant, getting him to do all her household chores (cooking and cleaning)[3]. Taiga spends a lot of her time over at his house, so much that she could almost be considered a member of his family. Since Ryuuji spends a lot of time with Taiga, he has opened up to her world and to a side of her that most people do not see. The two also try to help each other improve the way people view them. However, people they know from school start to become curious about their strange relationship and rumors begin to spread about them behind their backs. Ryuuji and Taiga start getting along more as things progress with the relationships between the characters and eventually confess their true feelings of love towards each other they also married some time in the future. Minori Kushieda It is known that Ryuuji holds a crush on Minori at the start of the series. Ryuuji always blushes when he sees Minori and he admires her [1]. Ryuuji also finally had the guts to confess to Minori as the series progressed, but was turned down by Minori. After a while, Ryuuji and Minori talk again. Minori stated that she always liked Ryuuji back too, but held back because she wanted Taiga to be happy first. Ryuuji was slightly shocked by Minori's statement but then left to chase after Taiga. Eventually, his feelings turned out to be stronger for Taiga [4], stronger than the ones he had for Minori. Ami Kawashima When they first meet, Ami pretends to be kind to Ryuuji but later she shows him her true personality [5]. Ami liked to tease Ryuuji every time she had the chance because she found Ryuuji interesting. Ami's intrigue to Ryuuji begins to develop romantic feelings towards him. Ami always drops her facade when she sees Ryuuji and feels like she could be her true self when she's around him. Ryuuji and her always talk on Ami's "usual spot"[6], the spot between the two vending machines. Ryuuji accepts Ami's true nature so Ami once stated to him, "As long as one person understands me, I'll be fine. Even if it's not the romantic way." She clearly understands Taiga's and Minori's feelings though and chooses not to get romantically involved. She also often drops hints for Ryuuji to not play "House" or not play "Daddy" as Minori often acts out as Taiga's mother and Ryuuji as Taiga's father. Ami is well aware that by continuing this, someone would be bound to get hurt. Ami is the first person Ryuuji confessed to when he realized he loves Taiga. Ryuuji became fond of Ami and appreciates what Ami does for him. By the end of the series, Ryuuji remained good friends with Ami. Ami also supported his relationship with Taiga. Gallery Ryuuji Takasu1.png Ryuuji Takasu2.png Ryuuji Takasu3.jpg Ryuuji Takasu4.png Ryuuji Takasu5.png Ryuuji Takasu6.png Ryuuji Takasu7.png Ryuuji Takasu8.png Ryuuji Takasu9.png Ryuuji Takasu10.png Ryuuji Takasu11.png Ryuuji Takasu12.png Ryuuji Takasu13.png Ryuuji Takasu14.png Ryuuji Takasu15.png Ryuuji Takasu16.png Ryuuji Takasu17.png Ryuuji Takasu18.png Ryuuji Takasu19.png Ryuuji Takasu20.png Ryuuji Takasu21.png Ryuuji Takasu22.png Ryuuji Takasu23.png Ryuuji Takasu24.png Ryuuji Takasu25.png Ryuuji Takasu26.png Ryuuji Takasu27.png Ryuuji Takasu28.png Ryuuji Takasu29.png Ryuuji Takasu30.png Ryuuji Takasu31.png Ryuuji Takasu32.png Ryuuji Takasu33.png Ryuuji Takasu34.png Ryuuji Takasu35.png Ryuuji Takasu36.png Ryuuji Takasu37.png Category:Male Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Toradora Love Interest Category:Manga Love Interest Category:Light Novel Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Mature Category:Humans Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Married